Joffery Jade
Joffery Jade was House Jade's suitor in Medieval. As the eldest son of Lord Everett, he's also House Jade's heir. He loves to sing. Backstory Joffery's birth sent a sigh of relief through all of Corvus, after Lord Everett's previous failed attempts to have children. Expectations ran high for the boy, hoping that he would one day make a worthy heir to House Jade. Many began to be discouraged, however, by Joffery's jovial and ofttimes unintelligent behavior. But Lord Everett did not give up on Joffery, certain that he would grow into a mature man eventually. Unfortunately, Everett would have to wait for quite some time on that. From his teenage years onward, Joffery became obsessed with romance, dubbing himself "the Ace of Hearts" and charming many a fair maiden during his travels. So when King Starmey dies, Everett decides to use Joffery's charm to his advantage, hoping he can get Joffery to impress Princess Destiney and place House Jade on the throne... Main RP Joffery is introduced into the roleplay with a musical number, where he proclaims himself as the Ace of Hearts and states his desire to impress Destiney with his charming wit and his dazzling grin—and, of course, his impressive singing voice. He practices his song for Destiney with his cousin Jeniver, who suggests using magic to make it extra special. He takes the suggestion, enlisting the help of the Jade mages. Later, at King Starmey's funeral, he meets his competitor, Garrick Stallion. They become instant enemies, having an intense sing-off. In the process, Joffery makes another enemy, a maid who he thinks is secretly an assassin. The next day, when Jeniver goes missing, Joffery goes looking for her. He stops by the Lock and Key Shop, serenading Rosalie Dylas and buying a key while there. Then Rosie gets distracted by the maid-maybe-assassin and Joffery is annoyed. The next day, Joffery attends the feast with the other Jades, wearing his finest robes and ready to impress Destiney. His father, however, instructs him not to make a scene by singing for her. Joffery agrees halfheartedly, secretly planning to do it anyway. At the feast, Joffery practices his proper etiquette, hoping to impress Destiney with his good manners. However, as the rising queen approaches, he gets nervous, drinking wine to calm his nerves. His aunt convinces him not to overindulge, but he does end up a bit tipsy when Destiney finally arrives. He instructs the deejay to stop the music, so he can sing for her. Unfortunately, his plans to impress her are thwarted by Garrick, as the two of them butt heads again. One of Aldrich Finnegan's bird statues gets stuck in Garrick's hair, which ends with a wine glass being knocked over and staining Joffery's cape. Joffery gets mad, and Laurie Kidde offers to wash his cape for him. Joffery panics, leaving his cape behind with her and hides behind Charles Jade for safety. He then calls out the Stallions for being impatient and not waiting their turn, to which Alain Stallion replies by snarking back at him. Basically, it goes poorly! Joffery, distressed that he didn't even get to sing his song for Destiney, goes to the Dragon's Quill and gets very drunk. He sings drunkenly for a while, then he gets distracted by a disguised Alain Stallion complaining about House Jade. He goes over to defend his House, then is startled by Demongoat and falls drunkenly into Alain's arms. He flirts with girls for a while, before finally Calvin Magerage rescues him and brings him home. After a day to get over his hangover, Joffery joins Charles and Xavier in search of their escaped prisoner, Elin Ryer. On the way, they run into Corinne Bywater, who vomits drunkenly on Charles' shoes. They take her back to the Jade cell to sober up. Joffery decides to continue his search for Elin afterward, accompanied by guards. They stop when they discover a dead woman outside the King's Arms Inn, having fallen out the window during a struggle with Davorin Silverkin. Joffery sings a hymn for her, ignoring the people trying to talk to him until he finishes the song. Finally, he agrees to help clean up the mess made from the struggle, and tells Lucinda Stallion where Corinne is. The next day, Joffery attends the Midsummer Festival. He runs off to have an epic musical number, as his uncle Charles chases after him. The day after that, he accompanies his father to Raven's Keep, thrilled that he gets a second chance to try and impress Destiney, singing another epic musical number on the way there. However, Laurie Kidde misleads him, sending him to Karma's room instead of Destiney's. The two of them share an awkwardly sweet moment, before Karma finally directs him to Destiney's room. A few days later, Joffery decides to sing a Courdonian song to welcome Lord Duval and Prince Cornelio to Medieville, because that is clearly the proper way to greet Courdonian nobles. The next day, after the destruction of the Jade Phoenix Ring, Joffery frets—not because of the ring, but because he doesn't know what song to sing for Destiney's coronation. After asking Jeniver for help, she directs him to Marson, since his family knows music. Joffery witnesses the Marson's mad destruction of their own property, and is inspired to create a new song. Before the coronation the next day, Joffery discovers that Jeniver and Everett have been locked in their rooms and panics. Thankfully, they're able to get them out in time for the coronation. At the coronation, Joffery panics again when the Courdonians attack, running off in search of the missing Destiney. In doing so, he nearly gets himself killed by a Courdonian crossbowman, but thankfully Sieg Braham and Leif Jade are able to save him. Joffery makes a minor contribution in the ensuing struggle, stabbing one of their attackers with a crossbow bolt (while singing). Later, Joffery reunites with his family at the triage. He persists in wanting to find Destiney, but Helena convinces him to stay here where it's safe. Joffery complies reluctantly, silently wondering how he might be able to find the missing queen. However, before he gets the chance, he discovers that Destiney is dead, feeling remorse that he couldn't save her. But he puts his grief aside in order to comfort Destiney's grieving sister, Princess Hope. The two of them hit it off well, and Joffery ends up marrying Hope nine months later. Other Fics/RPs Joffery appears frequently in canon side stories and roleplays. In chronological order: * Life - Joffery is born! * A Tapestry Torn - Part 4 - Baby Joffery cries and is sung to sleep by Satine. * Waiting For You - Little Joffery plays with Satine in the gardens, sings a lullaby for baby Reynold, and gives Everett a hug. * My Father - A young Joffery writes a song for his daddy and it's cute. * Dreams - Joffery makes a brief appearance, holding his then youngest sibling Samuel while waiting in the entrance hall before church. * Feathers, Fun, and Friends - Joffery sneaks into the phoenix mews with his younger brother, Reynold. They run into Anders Escalus, who entertains them for a while, before sending them on their way. * Sibling Rivalry - About to leave on his first diplomatic trip, Joffery unknowingly triggers Reynold's jealous side, causing the younger brother to yell at him. Joffery feels bad, but isn't sure how to fix it. * Again - Joffery arrives home too late, finding that his mother passed away shortly before he got there. It is very sad. * Simpler Times - Joffery and his step-cousin Cyril Oberon hang out in Astralogos, serenading girls and admiring scenery. * Joffery the King - Shortly before the events of Medieval, Lord Everett discusses his plans for Joffery to impress the princess and become king. Joffery is thrilled, Reynold is not. * Jailhouse Blues - Taking place in-between rounds five and six of the main roleplay, Joffery meets Elin Ryer in jail, singing to her and attempting to question her with a hangover. * Once Upon Another Time - Part 5 - Joffery and Charles encounter Dimitri Escalus and his wife Grace while searching for Elin. * Musical Jades - Joffery discovers that Xavier Lynn plays the lute, and the two of them bond over music. * Little Siblings, Big Snakes - Joffery appears in the latter half of the roleplay, looking for Reynold, but stays to chat with Ophelia for a while. * O Come All Ye Medieval - Joffery attends the Woomas party in Medieville, along with Hope, their newborn son Everett Jr., and Jeniver. * A Wedding to Remember - Joffery goes with Hope to attend the royal wedding in Courdon between Oliver Alaric and Zaria Duval. * Meet Your Match - Part 1 - As his brother Reynold is about to meet his fiancée Chamile Accipiter for the first time, Joffery does his best to offer sound relationship advice. * Meet Your Match - Part 3 - Joffery meets Chamile for the first time and talks to her about Reynold. Reynold isn't happy about it. * Dominion - Part 4 - Joffery welcomes his step-cousin Cyril Oberon to Solis, but quickly notices that something is wrong. He takes care of Cyril's son Priam while Everett and Leif sort out what's going on. * Dominion - Part 5 - When a servant comes to the nursery looking for Cyril's wife, Heather, Joffery realizes things are really bad. When Heather attempts to take her young son Priam with her to questioning, Joffery steps in and ultimately uses his superior rank to his advantage and orders her to go alone. * Dominion - Epilogue - Joffery comes with the others to check up on Cyril. Joffery promises to take good care of Priam while Cyril recovers from the effects of Heather's love potions. * Hannibal Lecture - Everett, in a failed attempt to question Heather for her deeds in Dominion, ends up retreating the room after some rather insensitive comments on Heather's part. Upon hearing about it, Joffery is furious, teaming up with Reynold and Leif to tell her off. It turns out that Joffery and Reynold make a good team, managing to silence Heather and earn the praise of their father. * Blast Radius - Part 2 - Joffery and Reynold speak to Anders Escalus about Heather's misdeeds. * Distance - Joffery appears briefly via Jeniver's vision, speaking to Hope about Everett's death. AUs From the Ashes In From the Ashes, Lord Everett is assassinated, and Joffery is forced to take his place. He doesn't handle the pressure well at all, and becomes very cold and vengeful. Bad End In the Fall of Solis, Everett instructs Joffery to escape with Jeniver, Leif, Ambrose and Kirin. Joffery, not wanting to leave, insists on staying behind and helping to fend off the Courdonians. But Everett forbids him, telling him that his survival is more important. Joffery finally relents, bidding a heartfelt final farewell to his father before escaping. After that, other bad stuff happens and it's great! \ o / Countryswap Courdonian Joffery is a creep, basically! Personality Joffery is introduced into the roleplay as a Disney prince parody, very vain and often singing musical numbers. Early on, he comes off as rather shallow, acting mostly in concern for maintaining an appearance rather than any genuine concern. As the roleplay progresses, this trait fades, in that Joffery is still very vain, but does actually care about other people. He is also a huge flirt, referring to himself as "the Ace of Hearts" and charming girls several times over the course of the roleplay. It turns out this has become a habit for him, one he has to work hard to break after marrying Hope. Joffery has always loved to sing, even as a child. He'll often start singing at inappropriate times, much to the chagrin of most of his housemates. This, as well as his general inattentiveness, leads many to believe him a carefree fool who doesn't take his responsibilities seriously. In reality, Joffery does take his responsibility seriously, and is sad that people don't think he can handle it, often wondering if they are right. Despite this, he continues to act carefree, claiming that he keeps singing because it makes him happy. As time progresses, Joffery thankfully does mature, though still maintains his ever cheerful disposition. As a father, he is very affectionate toward his kids, always looking out for his family's welfare. Relationships Everett Jade Essentially polar opposites, Joffery and Everett don't always get along well. Despite this, Joffery thinks highly of his father, and secretly worries that he'll never be able to live up to Everett's high expectations. Hope Crane Ascension Joffery meets Hope after Destiney's death, and he puts aside his own grief in order to console her. The two of them get along well, and ultimately fall in love and get married. Joffery is very affectionate toward Hope, singing (literally) her praises at every opportunity. Jeniver Jade Jeniver and Joffery get along well, though they don't always get to spend time together due to Joffery's busy schedule. Reynold Jade Joffery is very affectionate toward his siblings, and was very close with Reynold growing up. Unfortunately, Reynold, being the second son, becomes jealous of Joffery, feeling that while he works hard, Joffery doesn't take his responsibilities as heir seriously. Joffery is very saddened by Reynold's bitterness toward him, but isn't sure how to quell his brother's concerns, simply trying his best to be nice to him in spite of their differences. Garrick Stallion Since they were rival suitors in Medieval, Joffery has an irrationally(?) profound hatred for Garrick. Jade/Stallion rivalry at its finest, yo. Cyril Oberon While they aren't technically (first) cousins by blood, Joffery and Cyril were close growing up, spending time together whenever they had the opportunity. Thanks to their close relationship, Joffery was the first to notice that something was wrong with Cyril when he was under the influence of Heather Escalus' love potions, and as such was able to get help for him. Priam Oberon Joffery was one of the first to show Cyril and Heather's poor ignored child some genuine affection, and as such, Priam became very attached to Joffery. Joffery was the one to take care of Priam, alongside Hope, while Cyril was undergoing his post-potion therapy. Trivia * Joffery was named after Joffrey Baratheon from Game of Thrones, despite being nothing like him. It is spelled with "ery" instead of "rey" because PFA misspelled it and it stuck. Category:Medieval characters Category:NPCs Category:House Jade Category:Corvids